


Right Hand(man)

by Sinlesschick6



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Graphic Description, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Season 7 teaser, Torture, loss of limb, right hand man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinlesschick6/pseuds/Sinlesschick6
Summary: Based off of the season 7 teaser, right hand man. What's Negan going to do to Rick in that trailer...SPOILERS(for the teaser, go watch that first)****AUTHOR NOTE: I know you guys can read tags, but because the comments are getting ridiculous, this has noncon gay sex in it. If you don't like that, don't open this fic, because I know you're not reading it, you're just complaining to me. I will delete these comments****





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I saw the teaser for season 7. I never watch trailers or teasers because I want to be surprised... but this one called my name. And I needed to write this. I couldn't stop freaking out. It's almost 7am, I haven't slept yet. So enjoy. Bad me.  
> Also. This is a rape fic. If you don't like that don't read it. I know Negan in the comics doesn't do rape... but this is fan fiction. I don't own the show or its characters. And I'm not claiming this to be Canon, but scenes from the beginning of this fic are Canon from the teaser.

Everyone was either sobbing or frozen in shock, only thing escaping them was uncontrollable tremors, tears, and the sweat that drenched their battered skin. A few of them had released their stomachs at the sight of their murdered group member... friend... family. No one could blame them, it was horrifying. Nothing could have prepared them for that moment. 

Rick shook where he was kneeling, just slightly to the left of what had just occurred. He knew their blood was splattered across his face, but he couldn't really feel it. He couldn't really feel anything, it hadn't all set in. This couldn't be real. His vision went sideways, he couldn't see straight. He couldn't breathe. He could just sit there, quivering, sweat pouring from his hair, unable to do anything. Worthless, he'd rather be dead. 

He heard boots scraping rocks as their captor shifted closer to him. Rick blinked back his tears, head twitching, proving he had no control over anything. "Wha?" His voice filled with humour, almost as if he were talking to a small child. "Was my joke that bad?" 

It takes Rick a moment to glance up. "I'm going to kill you." His voice sounded so fragile, so far away, as if he was screaming at the top of his lungs for hours. It seemed like he had. 

He glances to his right, sees too much. First his family crying, looking how he felt, and then he can't keep his eyes from looking down at what once was his close friend, but is now a mangled belated corpse. He moves his eyes away quickly.

At any moment he could crack and shatter. 

A bat comes to view, and his heart races. No longer can you see the wood and lines of the barbed wire, now all that shows is red. Blood and bits of his friend dripping off of the weapon. Then its gone as Negan crouches down in front of him. "What?" Rick looks into the bastard's eyes. "I didn't quite catch that, you're gonna have to speak up." You can hear the toothy grin in his voice as the words are whispered to him.

Rick's breathing is shaky, his face twitches as he licks his lips and looks down and breathes in heavily through his nose. Then he looks Negan straight in the face, pushing back all his fear and sorrow as far as he can. "Not today. Not tomorrow." It seems like everyone around him has gone completely still, the only sound is birds chirping in the forest around them. "But I'm going to kill you."

Birds continue to chirp, signifying it may be getting closer to morning. Who the hell knows.

Negan's face doesn't even flicker, he never loses composure and never looks away from Rick's blue, tear filled eyes. He sucks in air between his teeth and lips, making a strange noise. "Jesus." He whispers. "Simon." His voice is louder now, almost making Rick jump, but he tries to hold his ground. "What'd he have on him, a knife?" He's asks, still looking into the other man's eyes. 

"Hmm." A deep voice hummed behind him. "He had a hatchet." 

Negan looks up, finally breaking eye contact, to look at the man called Simon behind him. A comical look on his face. "Uhhh hatchet?" He asked, as if it were some sort of joke.

"He had an axe." Simon answered.

Negan brings his attention back to the smaller man on his knees in front of him, grinning and chuckling. "Simon's my right hand man. Having one of those is important. I mean, what do you have left without him? A whole lot of work. You have one? Maybe one of these fine people still breathing?" He fakes a sympathetic gasp. "Ohh, or did I-" The man raises the blood covered Lucille and imitates a knocking sound. 

Rick glares and his breathing picks up, he feels ready to pounce on the other man. 

Negan let's out a loud sigh when Rick does nothing. "Sure." He smiles. "Yeah, gimme his axe." 

Who he assumes to be Simon, walks behind Rick, passing his weapon over his shoulder and to Negan. Who just holds it there. Right in front of his face. He waits, crouching in front of him, staring over the hatchet at him for what feels like forever. Until Rick has to blink away. Then the larger man gets up and puts the weapon away through his belt. Ricks face is square with the man's crotch, his weapon right in his reach. He can't lift his head up to look the monster of a man in the eyes any longer. 

Suddenly he's yanked away before he can even realize. "Be right back." He's kicking just to try to get his footing as Negan grabs him by his jacket collar and pulls drags him along with one arm. Never has he felt so small. He flips around, in an attempt to get up, but he can't catch himself. Negan must know how embarrassing it is for a leaded to do nothing but crawl for another man. "Maybe Rick will be with me. If not, wellllll, we can just turn these people inside out. Won't we?" Negan looks back, just in front of the open trailer door. "I mean, the ones that are left." Then tosses Rick into the RV like he weighs nothing, his face connects with floor before he can catch himself. He feels boots kicking at him as the bigger man joins him in the vehicle. Then the door slams shut. He can faintly hear the sobbing begin again from outside.

Minutes pass and the other leader steps around his body on the floor. He feels the poke of the man's weapon slightly dragging along his spine, before it's tossed onto the neighboring cushion. Then he's yanked back up by his collar again, and pulled up to his knees. He can already feel the bruises blooming and the scrapes bleeding. 

Negan makes a tut noise as he looks around the trailer. "What a shit hole." He mumbled under his breath. Once again Rick finds Negan's crotch right in his view, this time the man is removing the hatchet. He sighs and moves away. Rick jumps when his weapon is smacked into the counter a foot away from him. No doubt becoming part of the table top. Then the man takes a seat in the middle of the couch in front of him, it squeaks slightly underneath his weight from age and use. 

And they just sit. 

Rick can feel Negan's dark eyes burn holes into him while he kneels on the floor. His heart hasn't stopped pounding and his breathing is more erratic than ever. More sweat drips steadily from the strands of hair that stick to his forehead. His teeth click together in the back of his jaw and his lips quiver. He's still blinking back his tears, it's burning his eyes and making his head ache more to do so, but he can't let go just yet. He's got to be the one to stay strong. 

Rick doesn't know how long they sit there, but there's the tiniest bit of light shining through and the chirping of the birds have gotten louder. He doesn't know what triggered it, but he can't take it anymore and the tears begin to fall. He pushes his chin further into his chest to hide it, but he knows Negan's been watching his every move. He can see in his peripheral vision just when Negan leans forward to get a better look. A sob escapes him, and the bastard just eats it up, humming in delight. Rick takes a shaky hand and pushes his thumb and pointer finger into his eyes, and drags his sweat and tears down his face and into his greying beard. His jaw tightens to regain control, but he's already hanging off the edge. 

"Fucking finally." Negan leans back into the couch cushion, looking comfortable and completely pleased with himself. "There is nothing quite like the sight of a grown man, on his knees, breaking right in front of you. It's fucking erotic as hell. Best part of the job is breaking people's spirit." 

"Screw you." Rick spits out, still choking back another hiccup weeping. 

Negan chuckles, eyes going hysterically wide, sending a shiver down Rick's back. "Funny you should say that." Rick lifts his head slightly and eyed him warily, the bigger man opened his legs, pat his thigh. The exhausted leader stumbled back on his butt in fear, smacking his head into the wooden dresser behind him, trying to shrink himself away. It only made the other man look more entertained. "C'mere." He whispered in a fake gentle tone. When Rick didn't move, his smile fell and his voice grew dark and deep. "I can go pick someone else if you'd like. I don't have a problem fucking a kid if you're going to be this way."

"Fuck you!" Rick growled.

Negan smiled again. "Damn, and here I thought I was the only one with jokes." The man rose from his seat and walked over to him, sparing no time, he grab Rick by his sweat drenched hair, tugging him along the floor. He was forced to crawl at Negan's feet this time, rather than be dragged, in risk of getting his hair ripped out. The bigger man plopped down, dusk from the old couch puffing into Rick's open mouth, causing him to cough a bit. 

He felt a tug from the large, rough hand that still grasped his hair, causing him to strain his neck a bit to look up. He hadn't realized how close his face was to the other man's pants. Negan was definitely getting off on this, it wasn't hard to see. Well, it was hard. 

"I'm sure you can guess what kind of fucking position you're in." He barked a laugh at his own sick joke, then his smile was gone. "You bite me, and you'll find that Lucille can bite back harder. We clear?" When Rick didn't answer, Negan's hands tightened, making him groan. "Yess?" He nodded Rick's head for him, grinding it down on his jean clad dick. "Or noo?" Doing the same but in a head shaking movement. 

"Yes." It was barely a whisper. "Yes." He said a bit louder, nothing to hide his fear.

"Good. That's good. I'm glad we're finally on the same page." He pat, well more thumped the smaller leader in the head after releasing his hair. "Now unzip me." 

Rick blinked hard a few times, wishing that when he opened his eyes that this wasn't really happening. He lifted his trembling hands to the button and zipper in front of him. He saw what this man could do without even batting an eye, he knew he'd done worse, and that he would do worse if he thought it was what needed to be done. So was there really any other option for him?

Negan hummed. "I'm sure you're familiar with that." He stared down at him with amused eyes as his dick unfolded from his pants. "Here let me help you." He must've been taking too long, because the next thing happening was Negan grabbing his smaller hand and wrapping it around his giant member. Using his hand to jerk himself off. Rick looked away from the other man's face, only to have it jerked back up by his jaw. He was forced to look at Negan's pleased face as his body twitched each time his arm was pulled up and down. 

"Yeah, you got it." Negan sighed out, making Rick notice that he was moving his hand on his own now. Which ultimately caused him to pull it away. His captor didn't look angry when he did so, but actually the opposite. Rick felt a thumb gently caress his cheek. "Ready to move on." It wasn't a question as that thumb made its way passed his lips, swirly around his parched mouth. "Me too." 

Rick just about bit it off, but Negan removed it too soon. Then three fingers were shoved in its place, causing Rick to pull back in a coughing fit from the sudden protrusion. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." The other man laughed. "Just preparing you." He wiped his wet fingers on Ricks shirt. "Time to work on those gag reflexes." Rick felt his head pulled back to its original spot. Far to close to the other man's cock. The smell nearly making him gag. 

"Open up, or I swear to you, I'm gonna go get your cyclops boy out there and do far worse to him than I'm planning for you." Rick visibly gulped before taking in a shaky gasp as his lips parted. Just as he started to, trying to mentally ready himself, the other man took it upon himself to invite himself in. Rick gagged and groaned, wanting to rip his head away, but Negan was steps ahead of him, already holding him in place. 

It tasted of sweat and something else, a horrible salty and bitter mixture invading his tongue. He couldn't control the way his throat constricted and his voice almost screamed around the thick, hard member. "Oh fuck, yeah, keep moaning for me, baby." Negan sighed as he rocked his hips back and forth, sliding himself further down Rick's throat each time. 

"You're better at this than I thought, I don't want it to end too soon." The man put his boot to the other leaders chest and kicks him away. As Rick blinks away tears from his place on the floor, holding himself up by the elbows, Negan takes off his jacket. 

He's manhandled by his jacket again, being pulled up to his legs. They're so achy and numb, that he feels like he could stumble at any moment. He just realizes the size true difference between him and his captor. Not only is Negan larger that him, but he's taller too. And by a lot. Rick isn't known for being tall, he's on the shorter side of average, but he certainly is muscular. He knows how to hold his own in a fight. Something about being next to Negan makes him feels tiny somehow. And that scares him even more.

"Take you clothes off." 

"Go to hell." 

He's backhanded, and loses his balance, ribs making contact with the counter top and then hissing in pain as the floor catches him. Negan makes sure to kicks him while he's down, right in the already forming bruised ribs. 

"Ready to try that again?" 

Rick is just so tired. So he lets himself be pulled up, now having to use the table to prop himself up. This time he doesn't wait to be told to, and he begins to take him jacket and shirt off without making and eye contact with the other man. 

"Good good. I love breaking in my new toys." Negan purrs and then he's in the shorter man's space. Rick can feel hot breath and then a wet tongue forcing its way in to tackle his. He can feel it tickle at the back of his mouth, his jaws already aching. He opens his eyes, previously scrunched so tight they hurt, and he sees amused looming eyes looking back into his. Immediately he goes to turn away, but Negan's already got him figured out, and holds him still. Dragging it along as time ticked by. 

When Rick is finally released, he lets out air he didn't realize he was holding. This makes the other man boom with laughter, his chest shaking the other man with them so close. 

He's grabbed at the back of the neck, twisted around, bent over the counter. He reaches for the stronger hand on him, and he kicks, hoping to connect with anything. He freezes. There's a grinding on his ass and he's scared, hoping what he's imaging really isn't going to come true.

"Please don't do this. Oh, God, please don't do this." He finally begs. "I'll do whatever you want, but please, not this." 

Negan makes a clicking noise with his mouth. "But baby-" He drapes himself on top of the other man. "This is all I want." Then his belt buckle is being undone, as are his pants, and he feels them slide down.

"No!" And an elbow is smacked down onto his back, knocking the air out of him. His face is lifted and then smashed against the counter, and he tastes blood. He sputers, saliva and blood gurgling out, and his body sort of gives up. 

"You're really testing my patience Rick. Not that this isn't fun, but sometimes I get so fucking fed up with these little games, that I can't control myself, and end up with a god damn corpse. And that's a little too kinky for my tastes." Negan goes back to work on his pants, pulling them down the rest the way with his foot, so that they're around Rick's ankles.

Rick feels cold air all over his body, and cries into the hard surface. "You're just making me harder." Negan grinds his proof of that into his bare ass. "But I like my partner to have fun too." A gloved hand reaches passed his face for his hand that grasping on the edge of the table for dear life. Negan's unhinged that security away.

It's the most awkward, belittling moment when the gloved fingers bring his hand to his completely soft member. And Negan begins to work it. "Our bodies are a funny thing. No matter how much you don't want it-" his penis twitches. "Your body still does." He feels warm breath and lips at his neck, terrifyingly gentle, making his body react involuntarily. "Nows here's another reason for having a right hand. Well unless you're left-handed, but you're sure as hell not." Rick grits his teeth, fighting his bodies instincts. He feels the skin of Negan's member now rubbing up against him, and it takes everything in his power not to try to pull the axe out of the counter top and bash it into the other man's skull. But he knows he's too weak. And he knows he and his group are nothing up against the rest of Negan's group. So he gives up. For now. 

He ignores the way his body is reacting to his own hand jerking himself of. But he knows he's close. And he can feel something probing around his asshole. But he's ignoring it. There are tears sliding down his face, but he's ignoring that too.

Something enters him, and it's a type of pain like he's never felt before, it's too late though, because his body is already coming apart, but he honestly feels no pleasure from it. And he's honestly relieved by that. 

But then his wet hand is returned to him and he being shoved more and more into the counter, hips smacking against wood and linoleum. His ass is burning, and his throat is cracking, oh... he's yelling. People can undoubtedly hear him.

But then it doesn't matter because there's one final hard shove into him, with a few little ones following and Negan rides out his orgasm. Rick feels the alien feeling of twitching inside him as the man spurts his seed inside his ass. 

As Negan pulls out, some semen follows, dribbling from his abused hole, making him shiver. 

And just like that it seems over. Negan puts himself back in order, and even pulls Rick's underwear and jeans up, not bothering with the belt. He feels his boxers forming a wet spot where he's still leaking, and he feels disgusted with himself. Rick closes his eyes, hoping this could be all over... wishing none of this had happened in the first place. "This can't be real."

"Ohh, but it is. The pain in your ass must speak for itself." He laughs. "Oh shit, that reminds me of why I brought you in here in the first place." Negan snaps his fingers.

It's not that Rick thought that his torture had ended, it's just that he'd hoped it had. So what had happened next, wasn't really unexpected, just unreal. And maybe a little forgotten. One second Negan was peeling his hatchet out the surface a few inches in front of Rick, and the next, it was crushing down on his right wrist. 

"Oh, shit." Negan holds him down. "I didn't get it all in one." And then it's slicing through flesh and bone and muscle. There's more blood on him, from him, than he's ever seen before.

Rick doesn't really know up from down, he can't tell if he's breathing, or screaming, or crying. Or if anything is really happening. But one instant he was bent over in a pile of his own blood, and the next he kneeling just outside the RV, looking at all... most of his groups faces. He doesn't hear them screaming, but he can see it on their faces. He looks down at himself, because the horror in their eyes is pointed at him. And he sees it. His right hand is still somewhat attached, just by the smallest amount of flesh, and blood is just pooling out. Rick knows this is bad. And that he may die soon. But he really isn't realizing. Everything is so slow around him.

Suddenly, the hears everyone's screams, and the world around him seems to catch up, but he's just on his knees holding his dead hand.

Then Negan appears beside him and grabs his mangled arm, slicing throughout the bit of skin and just tossing it. "Holy mother of God, someone get this guy a God damn band-aid." 

And then the rest is dark.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you reading my other Rick/Negan story, Uhg I suck, but I really am trying to get that last chapter done. Especially before the new season!! I've got lots of excuses. But I'm hoping getting this out here will inspire and motivate me. Also... if Rick loses his right hand, then all my lovely followers know I wrote it before those teasers... I'm psychic holy butt. Anyway... I hope I wasn't the only one that needed this after watching that!! Leave me a comment, I love em <3 
> 
> Also, this is definitely unedited. It's way too late/early for that haha


End file.
